This invention relates to dental care and cleaning preparations which counteract inflammation of the gums (gingivitis) through a special combination of active ingredients.
Dental care preparations are primarily intended to remove food residues, discoloration and firmly adhering bacterial films from the surface of the teeth. In addition, attempts have been made to counteract diseases of the teeth and gums such as, for example, caries, gingivitis and parodontosis by incorporating special additives, for example fluorine compounds or antimicrobial agents, in dental care preparations.
A particularly stubborn disease which, unless successfully treated, can lead to the loosening and loss of teeth is periodontitis which, in its initial stages, is manifested in inflammation and bleeding of the gums (gingivitis). It is caused by bacteria which colonise the dental pockets and which are difficult to control by mechanical cleaning of the teeth with a toothbrush.
Attempts have been made to counteract inflammation of the gums by addition of antibacterial agents to toothpastes and mouthwashes. In most cases, however, conclusive results cannot be obtained in this way. Although certain non-cationic bactericidal agents, particularly from the group of chlorinated diphenylethers, have proved to be particularly effective, these compounds are not able on their own effectively to combat persistent inflammation of the gums.
A process for treating the periodontal tissue with a pharmaceutical composition containing a vitamin A derivative is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,817. Toothpastes containing vitamin A have also been commercially available for some time (Aronal(copyright)).
It has now been found that the anti-inflammatory properties of, in particular, toothpastes already containing an antibacterial component can be significantly improved by addition of a combination of a panthenol or pantothenate and a retinol or retinol derivative.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a dental care preparation with anti-inflammatory properties containing polishing components, fluorine compounds, humectants, binders, a water-insoluble non-cationic bactericidal component and water, characterized in that it contains a combination of panthenol or a salt of pantothenic acid and retinol or a retinol derivative to improve it anti-inflammatory properties.
Dental care preparations in the context of the present invention are tooth powders, toothpastes, liquid tooth creams and tooth gels. Tooth. pastes and liquid tooth cleaning preparations are particularly suitable.
Suitable polishing components are, in principle, any of the known toothpaste abrasives, more particularly those which do not contain any calcium ions. Accordingly, particularly suitable polishing components are silicas, aluminium hydroxide, aluminium oxide, sodium aluminium silicates, organic polymers and mixtures of these abrasives.
However, calcium-containing polishing components such as, for example, chalk, calcium pyrophosphate or dicalcium phosphate dihydrate may be present in quantities of up to 5% by weight.
The total content of polishing components is preferably in the range from 5 to 50% by weight, based on the dental care preparation.
Toothpastes and liquid dental cleaning preparations which contain silicas as polishing component are particularly preferred. Suitable silicas are, for example, silica gels, silica hydrogels and precipitated silicas. Silica gels are obtained by reacting sodium silicate solutions with strong aqueous mineral acids to form a hydrosol, ageing to form the hydrogel, washing and drying. If drying is carried out under moderate conditions to a water content of 15 to 35% by weight, the so-called silica hydrogels known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,680 are obtained. Drying to water contents below 15% by weight results in irreversible shrinkage of the previously loose structure of the hydrogel to the dense structural of the so-called xerogel. Silica xerogels are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,230.
A second particularly suitable group of silica polishing agents are the precipitated silicas. Precipitated silicas are obtained by precipitation of silica from dilute alkali metal silicate solutions by addition of strong acids under conditions which preclude aggregation to the sol and gel. Suitable processes for the production of precipitated silicas are described, for example, in DE-OS 25 22 486 and in DE-OS 31 14 493. A particularly suitable precipitated silica is that produced in accordance with DE-OS 31 14 493 which has a BET surface of 15 to 110 m2/g, a particle size of 0.5 to 20 xcexcm (at least 80% by weight of the primary particles should be below 5 xcexcm in size) and a viscosity in the form of a 30% glycerin/water (1:1) dispersion of 30 to 60 Pa.s (20xc2x0 C.) and which is used in a quantity of 10 to 20% by weight, based on the toothpaste. In addition, particularly suitable precipitated silicas of this type have rounded corners and edges and are commercially obtainable under the name of Sident(copyright) 12 DS (DEGUSSA).
Other precipitated silicas of this type are Sident 8 (DEGUSSA) and Sorbosil AC 39 (Crosfield Chemicals). These silicas are distinguished by a weaker thickening effect and a slightly larger mean particle size of 8 to 14 xcexcm for a specific BET surface of 40 to 75 m2/g and are particularly suitable for liquid tooth creams. These should have a viscosity (25xc2x0 C., shear rate D =10 sxe2x88x921) of 10 to 100 Pa.s.
By contrast, toothpastes which have a far higher viscosity of more than 100 Pa.s (25xc2x0 C., D=10 sxe2x88x921) require a sufficiently high percentage content of silicas with a particle size of less than 5 xcexcm, preferably at least 3% by weight of a silica with a particle size of 1 to 3 xcexcm. Accordingly, besides the precipitated silicas mentioned, even finer so-called thickening silicas with a BET surface of 150 to 250 m2/g, for example the commercial products Sipernat 22 LS or Sipernat 320 DS, are preferably added to such toothpastes.
Another polishing component which may be present in a quantity of about 1 to 5% by weight is, for example, aluminium oxide in the form of lightly calcined alumina containing xcex3- and xcex1-aluminium oxide. A suitable aluminium oxide such as this is commercially obtainable under the name of xe2x80x9cPoliertonerde P10 feinstxe2x80x9d (Giulini Chemie).
The dental care preparations according to the invention may contain sodium fluoride, zinc fluoride, tin(II) fluoride, amine fluoride or sodium monofluorophosphate, for example, as fluorine compounds. A quantity of 0.01 to 0.2% by weight fluorine in the form of the compounds mentioned should preferably be present.
Glycerin, sorbitol, xylitol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol or mixtures thereof may be used as humectants. The dental care preparations according to the invention preferably contain a mixture of glycerin, sorbitol and polyethylene glycol in a ratio by weight of 10:(8-12):(0.1-1) as humectant.
Suitable binders and consistency factors are, for example, natural and synthetic water-soluble polymers such as, for example, carrageen, tragacanth, guar, cellulose and nonionic derivatives thereof such as, for example, hydroxyethyl cellulose or methyl hydroxypropyl cellulose. Agar agar, xanthan gum, pectins, water-soluble carboxyvinyl polymers (for example Carbopol(copyright) types), polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone and relatively high molecular weight polyethylene glycols (with molecular weights of 103 to 106 D) are also suitable as binders and thickeners.
Suitable non-cationic bactericidal components are, for example, phenols, resorcinols, bisphenols, salicylanilides and halogenated derivatives thereof, halogenated carbanilides and p-hydroxybenzoic acid esters. Particularly preferred antimicrobial components are halogenated diphenylethers, for example 2,4-dichloro-2xe2x80x2hydroxydiphenyl ether, 4,4xe2x80x2-dichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether, 2,4,4xe2x80x2-tribromo-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether and 2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-2xe2x80x2-hydroxydiphenyl ether (Triclosan). They are preferably used in quantities of 0.01 to 1% by weight in the dental care preparations according to the invention. In one particularly preferred embodiment, Triclosan is used in a quantity of 0.01 to 0.3% by weight.
D-panthenol [Dxe2x88x92 (+)xe2x88x92 2,4-dihydroxy-N-(3-hydroxypropyl)-3,3-di-methylbutyramide] corresponds in its biological activity to pantothenic acid. Pantothenic acid (Rxe2x88x92(+)xe2x88x92 Nxe2x88x92(2,4-dihydroxy-3,3-dimethylbutyryl-xcex2-alanine) is an intermediate stage in the biosynthesis of the coenzyme A and is classed as a vitamin B complex (B3). These substances are known to promote the healing of wounds and to have a favorable effect on the skin. Accordingly, they have also occasionally been described in connection with toothpastes. The dental care preparations according to the invention preferably contain 0.05 to 5% by weight of panthenol or a salt of pantothenic acid.
Retinol (3,7-dimethyl-9-(2,6,6-trimethyl-1-cyclohexenyl)-2,4,6,4-nonatetraen-1-ol is the international generic name for vitamin A1. Instead of retinol itself, one of its derivatives with similar biological activity, for example an ester or retinoic acid (tretinoin), one of its salts or its esters may also be used. A retinol ester, more particularly a fatty acid ester of a C12-22 fatty acid, is preferably used. Retinol palmitate is particularly suitable. Where a retinol ester, for example retinol palmitate with an activity of 1.7xc2x7106 I.U. per g is selected, it is preferably used in a quantity of 0.001 to 0.1% by weight. Where other retinol derivatives are used, a quantity corresponding to a concentration of 103 to 106 I.U. (International Units) per 100 g is recommended.
Besides polishing components, fluorine compounds, humectants and binders, preferred dental care preparations according to the invention preferably contain
0.01 to 1% by weight of a halogenated diphenyl ether,
0.05 to 5% by weight of panthenol or a salt of pantothenic acid and
0.01 to 0.1% by weight of a retinol ester, preferably retinol palmitate.
Besides the compulsory components mentioned, the dental care preparations according to the invention may contain other auxiliaries and additives known per se. An additive which has long been known as a toothpaste component is particularly effective in the dental care preparations according to the invention, namely: calcium glycerophosphate, the calcium salt of glycerol-1-phosphoric acid or glycerol-2-phosphoric acid or glycerol-3-phosphoric acid, the mirror-image isomer of glycerol-1-phosphoric acid, or a mixture of these acids. This compound has a remineralizing effect in toothpastes because it yields both calcium and phosphate ions. Calcium glycerophosphate is preferably used in quantities of 0.01 to 1% by weight in the dental care preparations according to the invention. Overall, the dental care preparations according to the invention may contain typical auxiliaries and additives in quantities of up to 10% by weight.
The organoleptic qualities of the dental care preparations according to the invention may be improved, for example, by addition of flavoring oils and sweeteners.
Suitable flavoring oils are any of the natural and synthetic flavors typically used for oral and dental care preparations. Natural flavors may be present both in the form of the natural essential oils isolated from drugs and in the form of the individual components isolated therefrom.
Suitable flavoring agents are, for example, peppermint oil, spearmint oil, eucalyptus oil, aniseed oil, fennel oil, caraway oil, menthyl acetate, cinnamaldehyde, anethol, vanillin, thymol and mixtures of these components.
Suitable sweetening agents are, for example, saccharin sodium, sodium cyclamate, sucrose, lactose, maltose, fructose.
Other typical auxiliaries and additives for toothpastes are:
surfactants, preferably anionic, zwitterionic, amphoteric, nonionic surfactants or a combination of several different surfactants
solvents and solubilizers, for example lower monohydric or polyhydric alcohols or ethers, for example ethanol, 1,2-propylene glycol, diethylene glycol or butyl diglycol
pigments, for example titanium dioxide
dyes
buffers, for example primary, secondary or tertiary alkali metal phosphates or citric acid/Na citrate
other wound-healing or anti-inflammatory agents, for example allantoin, urea, azulene, camomile-based active principles, acetylsalicylic acid derivatives or thiocyanate
other vitamins such as, for example, ascorbic acid, biotin, tocopherol or rutin
mineral salts such as, for example, manganese, zinc or magnesium salts.